


Wedding Tale

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Calm Akaashi, Child!Semi, Getting ready for a wedding!, M/M, Remembering their wedding day, Rushing Bokuto, Telling about their wedding, Wedding, confused child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: It's the evening of Konoha’s wedding and Eita asks a very important question.“Mommy, Daddy, what’s a wedding?”





	

“Keiji! I can’t find my tie!”

“Which one, Kotarou?”

“The one you picked out!”

“Dear, I’ve picked out many for you.”

“The one for tonight!”

“On the dresser on the left right next to the pale yellow picture frame. The one from our wedding day!”

“Thanks! You’re the best!”

Eita looked up from his tablet as he listened to his parents yelling at each other from upstairs and the bottom of the stairs. Did he have the slightest clue what was going on? Not at all. He watched as Akaashi shook his head chuckling to himself.

“What would that man do without me.” Akaashi mumbled as he looked at his confused son. “Daddy would be lost without me, Eita. He wouldn’t know where anything is, he’d have his pants on his head and his shirt on his legs, if I didn’t tell him otherwise.”

Eita giggled at the thought of Bokuto having his shirt on his legs and his pants on his head. Was that even possible? “Daddy would look funny!”

“Yes he would. Now come here Eita, we have to put your sweater on so you can look nice for Uncle Konoha’s wedding.” The former setter held up a navy blue cardigan. The child listened, put his tablet on the coffee table and rushed over to Akaashi, who helped him put the piece of clothing on. The former setter fixed the child’s blond hair, just moving a few pieces out of his face, before nodding in approval.

“Okay, you’re all set for the wedding. Now we just have to wait for Daddy to find his tie and we can leave.”

“I found it! I found it!” Bokuto called out as he came rushing down the stairs, while trying to fix his tie.

“Whoa there! Sports! You’re looking like a million bucks. Keiji,” Bokuto took his husband’s hands into his and kissed them. “Reminds me of the day we got married. I can remember as if it was yesterday! Just how gorgeous you looked when you were coming down the aisle and the smile you had on your face! I thought I was going to faint!”

Akaashi giggled as Bokuto rambled on and on about how the former setter had made him the happiest man on earth that day. Eita blinked and tilted his head to the side, wondering what they were talking about. He tugged at Bokuto and Akaashi’s pant legs to get their attention. They both looked down to see their son with a confused expression on his face.

“Mommy, Daddy, what’s a wedding?”

“Well,” Akaashi started as the two crouched down to their son’s level. “A wedding is a big ceremony, where two people get married.”

“It’s kind of like a party, where friends and family watch two people, who are in love, become one.” Bokuto tried to clarified. “Does that make sence, sports?”

“Why do they do it? Do they have too?”

“No, you don’t have to get married. There are plenty of people, who don’t get married, because they don’t want too. Even if they do find the person they love. It’s not for everyone. Why they do it? When two people really love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together, they choose to get married.” The raven-haired explained as the child blinked.

“Don’t think he gets it.” Bokuto commented as Akaashi nodded. “You’ll understand when you get older-”

“Did Mommy and Daddy get married?” Eita asked as he tilted his head to the other side. The two husbands blinked at him, before they smiled.

“We did. We sure did. Almost six years ago. In April it will make six years since we got married.” Bokuto replied as he looked at Akaashi.

“Yes, this year will mark six years. How time flies.” Akaashi smiled as he looked back at the wing spiker.

“What was your wedding like?! Can Eita know?” The boy asked as he threw his hands in the air with an excited smile on his face. Akaashi looked at the clock, they had half an hour to get to the hotel and the wedding wouldn’t start for another hour.

“Hmm...how about we tell you on the way there? How does that sound? Daddy and I will tell you about our wedding day, okay?”

“Okay!” Eita smiled.

* * *

There wasn’t many people on the train for a Friday night. The only other people that were on the train were a businessman, who looked to be listening to a video, some teenagers who looked like they were going to fall asleep at any minute and an elderly lady, who fixed Bokuto’s tie and commented on how adorable Eita looked. The child smiled shyly, but hid in Akaashi’s chest. The couple thanked her and Bokuto helped her to a seat, before sitting back down next to his family.

“Alright Eita, you ready to hear about our big day?” Bokuto asked as the child perked up. The two husbands chuckled at how fast he came out from his hiding spot.

“Alright...where do we start? Mommy and I got married on April 5th and Mommy had just graduated university, when we got married.” Bokuto started out. “So it wasn’t a huge wedding, but it was big enough for us.”

“We had a small wedding, just our family and close friends, that included all of your uncles from Daddy’s team. And at one part of the wedding, we each had one person stand with us. That’s a special honor for someone and Uncle Kuroo stood by daddy’s side, while Uncle Kenma stood with me.” Akaashi explained as Eita’s eyes widened.

“Ohhh! What’s next, what’s next?”

“Well...we were a bit cheesy and used our old school colors for the wedding, so we used black, white and gold.” Bokuto chuckled as Akaashi nodded.

“Well Oikawa and Iwaizumi did the same thing. They used Aoba Johsai’s colors.”

“True. So the day of the wedding, I was so nervous.”

“Oh? Why was Daddy nervous? Did you have your pants on your head and your shirt on your legs?” Eita asked. Bokuto blinked in confusion, while Akaashi couldn’t suppress a snicker.

“Uh...no sports. I was nervous, because something could have gone wrong or Mommy could have gotten cold feet running from the altar.” Bokuto confessed, which caused the child to tilt its head in confusion.

“What does that mean?”

“It means, that someone changed their mind and doesn’t want to get married anymore. But that didn’t happen because I loved your Father too much to leave him at the altar.” Akaashi explained as he stroked Eita’s forehead.

“That’s because Mommy and Daddy love each other a lot!”

“That’s right. We love each other a whole lot!”

“What happened next?”

“Well, there was a lot of boring stuff that had to be said, but we got to tell each other how much the other means to us. That’s called a vow. I told your Mother, that I mess up a lot, I’m loud and can be obnoxious, I have my weird mood swings, but he still manages to put up with me everyday and that’s why I love him a lot.”

“Oh? What did you say, Mommy?”

“Well...I said there were a lot of days where I wondered how I managed to put up with him, but I always remember how much I love him, because he’s much more than just his loud personality and mood swings. He’s a hard worker, gentle, can make me smile no matter how terrible my day might have gone.” Akaashi explained as Eita’s eyes widened and looked back  and forth between his parents.

“Mommy and Daddy do love each other super a lot!” Eita exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

“Yes, we love each other a lot.” The former setter agreed as the two husbands smiled each other.

“You betcha sports! So after Mommy and I said I do, we went and partied to celebrate our marriage and that’s what we’re going to do after Uncle Konoha and Uncle Kai get marry. Oh, and there’s going to be cake!”

“Yay! Cake!” The boy exclaimed happily as he clapped his hands. Bokuto and Akaashi smiled at their son before at each other.

Their wedding really seemed like yesterday. It was hard to believe how much they had been through in just six years of marriage. Never did they imagine they would be getting off the train to go to Konoha’s wedding in Tokyo with a small little boy they called their son. How much things had changed, going from living in Tokyo to Kyoto and then back to Tokyo, lots of heartaches and joyful times.

Bokuto picked Eita up as they walked toward the hotel, greeting Kuroo and Kenma as they walked up. The wing spiker’s free hand ended up lacing his and Akaashi’s fingers together holding tight onto each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone notice what April 5th means ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶?
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> There was something I was going to say, but I forgot (Ｔ▽Ｔ)
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you on February 7th!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
